Everything
by Dantesfire17
Summary: Jane has something Maura needs, Maura is hesitant to take it. Can they be everything to each other or will this push them apart? Mature Audiences Only


Maura poured two glasses of wine and set them on a tray. She noticed the trembling in her hands and leaned against the counter trying to calm herself, calm her body and its raging desires. She thought about what was happening to her, to Jane, to them. She hadn't drank the life blood of another human before. Never even thought about it, now, now Jane was offering herself to her, offering herself to satiate the raging fire building inside her and Maura wasn't sure she could do it. Wasn't sure she could bring herself to hurt Jane, when Jane was already hurting. Maura was afraid of losing control and doing irreparable damage to the one she loved.

Morrigan (moving behind her): I warned you little one. I warned you that if you continued to fight things that they would only get worst. (Softly) and I was right (placing her hands on her hips.)

Maura (focusing to not lose herself in Morrigan's touch or words; because dammit it felt good): What are you doing here (turning and pushing her back?)

Morrigan (grinning; she had always loved the fire that burned inside Maura Isles): I came to talk with you (picking up a glass of wine.) To make you realize that this is beyond your control. (Scoffing) beyond your science, facts and logic. (Licking her lips) your human is offering herself to you (setting the glass down) offering everything you want and need (pausing) and yet you hesitate to take it.

Maura (angrily): Because I don't want to become a monster (snarling.) I don't want to hurt her. (Growling) she's been hurt enough. (Realizing that the darkness inside her had come out) Gods (slamming her hand on the counter.) Look at me….

Morrigan (grabbing her hands): Stop it. (Cradling them in her own) yes look at you. (Looking into Maura's eyes) your desires, your thirst is beyond your control (pointing out) yet you have someone willing to give herself to you.

Maura (angrily): And if I lose control and become a monster. Hurt her (tears in her eyes) I couldn't stand myself, couldn't stand if I did that….

Morrigan (gently): You will not become a monster and you won't hurt her. You can't (reassuring) not if it is done with love and compassion….

Maura (yanking her hands away): And how would you know. You've drank the blood of other humans so that's rich coming from you. You've taken what you needed (shaking her head) forced yourself….

Morrigan (growling): I've never hurt another human, never forced them into anything. Never taken what was wasn't offered (seeing Maura's look of disbelief. Growling) you were different. (Taking a breath) I turned you because you were dying….

Maura (snarling): That wasn't your choice….

Morrigan (pinning her against the counter): No (bending her head to look into Maura's eyes) however I don't regret it (reaching up to cup her face.) Protest all you want (smiling) but your needs are becoming to much for you to handle on your own. (Gripping her chin) your hunger, your thirst (licking her lips) are no longer your concern alone. Someone else is willing to share….

Maura (struggling): Get your hands off me….

Morrigan (pinning Maura's arms to her sides): Listen to me that's all I ask (waiting.)

Maura (growling; anger): Get out….

Morrigan (shifting): No. (Defiantly) not until you listen to me. Not until you hear what I have to say. Ignore your science for once and listen beyond what you know or have come to know (releasing her.)

Maura (taking a deep breath): Fine (rubbing her arms) then I want you gone (hissing.)

Morrigan (gentling her touch): You saved her life, by allowing that darker part of you to show, (motioning to Maura's state of arousal and hunger) you saved her. Using what you curse you gave her life. Your darkness is what saved her in that basement and you did it out of love, fierce protectiveness and yet you curse what is meant to be (stepping back) what has always been meant to be,

Maura (considering): Yet as you said it is a curse. A curse of epic proportions. I'm not human (regret) not totally so how can it be anything but?

Morrigan (trying to get her to understand): You acted out of love, Maura. Love is what the difference is here. It is a much stronger emotion then hate and anger. (Pausing) by doing so the bond between you and your human was strengthened. You two were meant to be despite the protests and denial. (Caressing Maura's cheek) let things happen, take what is offered and fear not of harming her.

Maura (sighing): She's suffering from broken ribs, a concussion, numerous other injuries (snarling) and it doesn't feel right to do this to her. Not only because of the fact she's hurting but because of what I am (disgust) of who I am.

Morrigan (smiling): It is right and it has nothing to do with who you are. It is your bond with her that will help you both. Neither of you can no longer bear life's burdens alone. Your destinies lie with each other. (Insinuating) and maybe if you follow your heart your human might not hurt as bad as she is.

Maura (thinking): You mean (adjusting the pieces) you mean to tell me that….

Morrigan (nodding; proudly): Took you long enough to figure it out. (Laughing) she'll still need time to fully recover but it won't be as bad. She won't be so uncomfortable. (Stepping back) so it wasn't so much about saving your life but not allowing you to suffer unnecessarily. And by sharing yourself with your human then you are giving her the same gift I once gave you.

Maura (defiantly): You could have just said that. (Locking eyes with the other women) you call it a gift I fail to see how it is so.

Morrigan (kissing her cheek): And miss seeing the fire inside you (shaking her head.) I find this way much more satisfying. It's a gift if you let it be (smirking and nodding her head) I'll be around if you need me. (Teasing) and if you ask me a woman that good looking, who is offering everything (licking her lips) I wouldn't let her wait too long (winking.)

Maura (closing her eyes): I didn't ask you (proudly) and yes she is very attractive.

Morrigan (laughing and disappearing): Think with your heart not with your head Dr. Isles. She needs you as much as you need her.  
Maura finished setting up the tray and then checked to make sure the doors were locked and the alarm was set. She turned to head upstairs, towards a path that she still wasn't sure was right for Jane.

Bedroom  
Jane tried to get comfortable. Her ribs ached; her hand hurt and her face felt like someone had taken a sander to it. Shifting again she looked up as the door opened and saw the tray in Maura's hands, knowing that the honey blonde would think of everything.

Maura (setting the tray on the dresser): I wanted to make sure that there was something for you to eat afterward (lowering the lights and setting out a few candles.) You're going to need to keep your strength up and Jane (swallowing) are you sure? Are you….

Jane (stiffly): Maura don't ask that of me. (Softening her voice) don't ask me if I'm sure of something when I already know deep inside this is what you need. (Serious) I know what I want, I may not understand it completely, I may not totally get it but I do know that there is something you need that only I can give you and that I give it freely. This has been happening for four years Maura. I can't and I won't fight this anymore.

Maura (concern): Do you understand what I'm doing to you? It's not about sexual intercourse Jane (seeing Jane smirk) well not totally not that but taking your blood as I take you in my arms….

Jane (finishing): And make love with me. Maura you need this, me, whatever and it's the least I can do after you saved my life today….

Maura (anger): Don't do this out of gratitude….

Jane (sitting up stiffly; rubbing her side): I'm not doing this out of gratitude or some other misplaced sense of something. I'm doing this because despite the fact I can be a real idiot and it took me a while to realize (pausing) I love you Dr. Isles. I'm in love with you.

Maura (her heart soared at Jane's confession): I don't want to hurt you or make you….

Jane (grabbing her hands): Look at me (Maura shook her head) look at me baby, please. (Gently) I know you have mixed feelings for that part of you that you think is dark and well I don't know what. I don't. I find that it makes you more unique and special then you already are. (Kissing Maura's hands) and no one makes Jane Rizzoli do anything she doesn't want to do.

Maura (turning her head and looking at Jane as she poured her heart out): I can't control it (licking her lips as she focused on Jane's throat and throbbing pulse point.) I can't even fight this (turning her head away.)

Jane (wincing as she pulled Maura into her arms): Don't turn away from me. Don't be afraid to show me everything you are. (Cupping Maura's face) these (motioning to Maura's fangs) are a part of you (wiggling her eyebrows) and in a way they're kind of a turn on.

They both laughed at Jane's comment and Jane pulled Maura toward her planting a slow deep kiss on her lips. Maura pressed her body closer wanting needing to feel Jane's strong body as an affirmation that this was indeed real, that this was happening and Jane wasn't running. Pulling apart Maura watched Jane's face for any sign of anxiety tension or pain. But knowing it was a lot easier to ask Jane directly she turned and poured a glass of wine.

Maura (handing her a glass of wine): Are you in a lot pain (watching Jane take a sip, admiring how she licked her lips feeling the heat between her legs intensify at Jane's oblivious seduction. Before she confessed her feelings she had often imagined, dreamed of, fantasized even what those lips would taste and feel like. Reality was much better than fantasy. Shaking her head to focus on what Jane was saying she shifted.

Jane (setting the glass down): You seem very distracted Dr. Isles (teasing) is there something on your mind (licking her lips again?)

Maura (swallowing): You could say that Jane (placing one knee on the bed) and you never answered my question (placing her other knee on the bed and straddling Jane's hips.)

Jane watched as Maura moved like a predator, slowly crawling up the bed, settling herself in Jane's lap, her eyes darkened to a deep red, panting, wanting, eyes half closed. She reached out placing her hands on Maura's hips to pull her closer. She wanted to feel Maura, feel her body pressed against her own. To have everything that this beautiful women was offering.

Maura (growling): Jane (tilting her head forward; inhaling Jane's scent, the smell of her body wash and shampoo, her own unique scent that was driving Maura crazy.) Gods (resting her head on Jane's shoulder; pressing her lips to Jane's neck) easy (sliding her hands down Jane's torso) easy. I don't want you to exert yourself. Let me do the work (leaning back and unbuttoning Jane's top) let me in baby (caressing bare silky skin) give yourself to me….

Jane (reaching up to undo Maura's top only to have her hands grabbed): Maura (wincing as she tried to move….)

Maura (sensing the tension; feeling the anxiety from Jane's body): I won't hurt you (cupping her face) relax. I'm here (holding still and trying to convey what she felt for the lanky brunette.) Relax, melt into me (watching Jane's face; she could see and feel the increased heart rate and respiration's; reassuring) I'm here.

Jane (her heart was pounding in her chest; she couldn't take a deep breath): I've never (nervously) it's well I….

Maura (feeling the anxiety and tension in Jane's body): I know someone hurt you (caressing Jane's face; seeing the tension and worry in dark brown eyes) did something to you (softening her touch) I would never hurt you (trailing her thumb over Jane's bottom lip) never do anything to you that would make you uncomfortable.

Jane (slowly relaxing under Maura's touch): I know it here (pressing Maura's hand to her heart) but up here (tapping her finger to her temple) is taking a bit to understand.

Maura (pressing a gentle kiss to soft lips): I love you Jane Rizzoli (softly) and I would never hurt you. Never take what you weren't willing to give. And anyone who does that does not know what love is and never deserved even a second glance from you. Trust me please (pleading.)

For a moment Jane considered Maura, her words and the precipice she was standing on. By letting Maura in she would see her darkness, see who she really was but didn't Maura already see that and hadn't run for the hills.

Maura could see and feel Jane's internal struggle. Feel the tension running through the lanky brunette's body. Taking Jane's hands in hers she kissed them and held them to her chest. Trying to reassure her through touch. Caressing the back of Jane's hands, soothing the tension in them and keeping her eyes locked with Jane's.

Jane started to relax realizing that Maura was nothing like all the other people in her life. All of them paled in comparison to Maura. Maura was truly her light, her strength, her everything.

Maura (reassuring): I love you Jane. I've loved you for so long let me in. I won't hurt you (shifting) I could never hurt you.

Jane (believing her words): I've never given myself (swallowing) completely to anyone else. Never let them in (shutting her eyes) always been afraid of what would happen if I did.

Maura (reassuring): Oh Jane (kissing her knuckles) baby (cupping her cheek, careful of the bruise and abrasion) look at me (Jane opened her eyes) you have nothing to fear with me (vehemently) nothing. I'm here and I promise you that you're safe with me (kissing) always.

Jane (hesitantly): I'm afraid you'll run, leave me when you see...

Maura (gently): Jane I've seen you at your worst and at your best. I'm not afraid and I'm not leaving you ever. (Pressing her lips to Jane's) you accept me as I am (brushing her lips gently) why wouldn't I do the same? (Trailing kisses down Jane's chin to her throat) why would I run from that? (Reaching up and running her fingers through Jane's dark tresses.) I'm in love with you, Jane why would I run (licking Jane's neck?)

Jane (tilting her head back): Don't want (moaning as Maura nipped her earlobe) don't want to disappoint you (turning her head to capture Maura's lips. Thrusting her tongue in that sweet mouth, caressing, exploring, teasing.)

Maura (moaning; returning the kiss; she felt as if her body was on fire; want, need, lust coiled in her lower belly): You could never disappoint me love (deepening the kiss and sucking on Jane's tongue as Jane's hands slid inside her shirt, rubbing her back.)

Jane (wanting to feel Maura's silky flesh against her own): Want to feel you (trying to get Maura's shirt off and feeling her ribs pull) shit..

Maura (pulling back and yanking her top off; throwing it to the side not caring where it landed): Gods your gorgeous (clutching Jane's hair in her fist as soft lips captured her nipple and bit down gently.) Fuck...

Jane (moving her mouth to the other hardened peak): Feel so good (squeezing the other nipple between her thumb and forefinger) want you...

Maura (grinding her hips into Jane's lower abdomen): Don't put pressure (growling as Jane bit lightly then licked her hardened nipples) on your ribs (her hips picking up the pace against Jane's belly and she wanted both of them naked.) Wait (pulling Jane's head back gently) wait (not wanting to stop but knowing she had to because of the possibility of Jane hurting herself.)

Jane (looking up; Maura's face neck and chest were flushed, her lips were parted and swollen, her breathing was harsh and her eyes were half closed): Maura...

Maura (yanking her top off and then moving to rid herself of her slacks): I want you naked (helping Jane divest herself of her clothing, careful of the bandage across Jane's torso) you're beautiful Jane (wrapping her lips around Jane's hardened nub and sucking it into her mouth. She felt Jane clasp her hair with her good hand and continue to suck and nibble on Jane's hardened peaks.)

Jane (pleading; no one had ever paid this much attention to her breasts; then again everyone before Maura paled in comparison): Gods (pleading.)

Maura (understanding): I want you, I want you so bad (tracing Jane's lip with her thumb) I want to make love with you (kissing her lips, her chin and her throat) make you scream my name baby.

Jane (knowing that due to her injuries Maura would have to set the pace; would have to do most of the work): Beautiful (moaning as those sweet lips captured hers in a soul stealing kiss.)

Maura (panting): Just lie back and let me take care of you (pushing Jane back gently and trying to rest her own weight on her knees. Jane made the decision she was having none of it though and pulled her down so their bodies were flush against one another. The touch of their skin pressing together, ignited her passion further. She was very close to losing all control and just taking the lanky detective. Taking a deep breath she focused on calming her body down for Jane's sake, hesitating, pulling back.)

Jane (noticing Maura's hesitation): Maura it's all right (her voice husky with need, lust and want) touch me Maura, claim me, take me (watching Maura's face, her lips swollen and wet) make me yours.

Maura's heart swelled with love and pride at Jane's words and the gift she was offering. Bending her head she kissed Jane, trying to pour her love into the kiss. The feel of soft lips and Jane's response made her melt into the detective's arms. She could feel Jane pushing to get up to move.

Maura (gentling): Jane you have to relax (caressing her face) I don't want you to hurt yourself (kissing her lips softly) I want you to relax (trailing her fingers over bare skin.)

Jane (moaning; Maura's touch was setting her skin on fire): Please (trembling with desire as Maura helped her lay back making sure she was comfortable before settling herself on Jane's lap once again.)

Maura (leaning forward; her lips close to Jane's ear): Close your eyes and relax. Focus on my voice and my touch (licking the shell of Jane's ear) open yourself to me (cupping Jane's breasts in her hands) let yourself go (smiling as Jane's nipples hardened under her touch; trailing kisses down her neck and nipping her pulse point.) That's it baby I've got you (moaning at the taste and feel of Jane's skin.) I will always be here love.

Jane (whimpering): Maura (one word that's all her brain could manage; but it was everything she never knew she needed. Maura's touch was gentle but more arousing then anything she had ever felt before, lips and teeth teased her skin that made her burn hotter then ever. Jane had never felt this turned on in her life; no one had ever made her feel like this; made her want to be closer to someone ever.) Feels good (whimpering in need as Maura placed kisses on her belly then gently nipping the skin. Maura's fingers traveled lower and rested between her legs, teasing her, stroking her and driving her wild. She arched her hips to increase contact, to get Maura to go inside her...)

Maura (softly): Patience (closing her eyes as Jane's nectar coated her fingers) Gods you feel so good, so soft, so warm. (Slowing her touches) easy, slow and easy. (Settling herself between Jane's spread legs, careful not to rest her weight on Jane's upper body) tell me what you feel (licking her lips as Jane's hips pushed up against her.)

Jane (groaning): Feels like your inside me, holding me...

Maura (rubbing Jane's clit with her thumb, smiling at the moans and whimpers from those gorgeous lips): I am baby (bringing her fingers to her mouth to taste Jane's essence, she tasted like a mixture of something deliciously sweet) what else (returning her hand to wet velvet heat; licking her lips as Jane groaned) does it feel good (brushing her thumb over her Jane's clit smiling as she felt Jane push harder against her?)

Jane (pleading): Harder (whimpering) please (pushing her hips up) please Gods….

Maura (teasing her opening): You're so wet, so hot (moaning as silky warmth covered her fingers sliding her finger in up to the first knuckle) is that all for me (smirking against her neck?)

Jane (yelling): Maura gods please….

Maura (pressing her lips to Jane's neck; she could also take what she needed on other place's on Jane's body but figured this would be best for the first time and also due to Jane's injuries): Jane relax (softly) I need you to relax for me (licking the throbbing pulse point, feeling Jane's clit throb beneath her thumb) let me in honey (stroking her clit and sliding one finger inside her lover) feel me baby, feel how much I love you….

Jane (yelling): Relax (moaning; panting) you try relaxing when you have a very hot (hissing) fuck (pleading as Maura's fingers slid inside her) Gods like that (speech left her as she felt Maura's fangs pressed against her neck and another finger slid inside of her) Maura….

Maura (sinking her fangs in her neck slowly): Jane (moaning as the first taste of Jane's essence coated her tongue and Jane's nectar coated her fingers) that's it give it to me (closing her eyes at the onslaught of sensations, white hot pleasure slammed through her body. She felt Jane's pleasure through their connection, moaning as she had never felt anything like this. She moved her body so she could straddle Jane's thigh and rubbed herself against firm muscle growling as she ground herself to orgasm.

Jane slammed her eyes shut as pleasure tore through her. Moaning and yelling as Maura took her to heights of ecstasy she had never known. She could feel nothing but the onslaught of sensations as Maura drank of her, the suction on her neck pulling at her clit, the two fingers sliding inside her, Maura's wet heat coating her thigh and she screamed, begged and pleaded for Maura to never stop what she was doing.

Maura was lost in a sea of ecstasy she felt as though she was drowning and Jane tasted so good, felt like velvet against her fingers as she felt Jane's walls clutching her fingers like a vise. Her own orgasm intense and overwhelming pulling her head back and easing off Jane's neck she licked the wound smiling as Jane to come against her fingers and another orgasm rolled through her body. Continuing to focus on Jane's pleasure, drawing it out for as long as possible, listening to her moans and pants crying out Jane's name herself as white hot pleasure tore through her body.

A thin sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies, Jane's essence coated her fingers and her life essence coated her lips and tongue. Satiated, Maura pulled the blankets over them and held onto Jane as Jane's breathing evened out and sleep over took her.

Maura (caressing her face): I love you (stilling her hand between Jane's legs) rest baby.

Maura never thought she would find someone that would except her as she was. Accept her quirky personality, her social awkwardness or her darker nature. Jane truly was her soul mate, the one she was meant to be with. And she would protect their love with everything she had.

Jane woke a few hours later, warm, not as sore as she expected and curled in Maura's embrace. Dark eyes watched her and she smiled snuggling closer if it was possible.

Maura (licking her lips): Hi!

Jane (murmuring): Hi! That was, I've never felt anything like that. (Tilting her head) you're an amazing woman Dr. Isles (kissing her lips, tasting her blood. To her surprise the taste of her own blood didn't disgust her in fact it made her more curious.)

Maura (shifting): You're not so bad yourself Jane (teasing.) I've never had such an intense orgasm or felt such intense pleasure as I have with you.

Jane (yawning): Sorry and when I get my strength back I'll rock your world some more.

Maura (brushing back unruly curls): You already have (serious, concern) thank you for giving yourself to me, offering yourself to me. (Softly) are you hurting?

Jane (cupping Maura's face): Never thank me for giving you something you need baby. (Thinking) is it (pausing) is it always that intense?

Maura (rubbing her hand over Jane's belly): Considering I don't have a reference point for the sharing of blood, however the sexual intimacy (smiling as Jane kissed her.)

Jane (smirking): My Google mouth (laughing at Maura's pout) I love you. I've never felt anything that intense and I'm not talking about when you sucked my neck I'm talking about when you made love with me.

Maura (licking her lips): I think when two people are as close as we are then yes love making can be quite intense between them. (Pointedly) and you didn't answer my question.

Jane (tracing Maura's bottom lip; noticing the shudder in Maura's body): Maura Isles is still horny….

Maura (laughing): Considering I have a very sexy women in my bed (trailing her fingers down Jane's chest) then yes. However (resting her palm on Jane's belly) do you ribs bother you?

Jane (considering): Not as bad must be (thinking) all them endorphins or something (taking Maura's hand in her own and kissing her fingers.) Just a little worn out. (Watching Maura) do you need me to (implying?)

Maura (shaking her head): No it's the residual effects of my (trying to find the right words) drinking from you and having a very intense orgasm.

Jane (proudly): And I wasn't even at my best (she shifted feeling more satisfied and loved then she had ever felt) I'll always be here for whatever you need love.

Maura (sitting up): Here for now (grabbing the bottle of Power Aid) you need to drink to replenish your fluids. Electrolyte balance and some carbohydrates will help combat fatigue (moaning as Jane kissed her.)

Jane (sipping the juice): I finally found a way to quiet your Google speak.

Maura (licking her lips): Kissing is a wonderful deterrent. The….

Jane (grumbling): I think your doing it on purpose.

Maura (taking the bottle and placing it on the nightstand): What, having you kiss me to stop my Google speak as you so call it. (Innocently) never (giggling as Jane kissed her again.) However you might be onto something.

Jane (shifting): Maybe (mischievously) but if you're complaining (teasing) I can always stop.

Maura (laughing): Who said anything about complaining? I was merely stating (moaning as Jane lips captured hers and her tongue sought entrance which she gladly gave. Jane traced the contours of her mouth teasing until Maura slid her tongue in Jane's mouth and gave as good as she got. Panting she pulled back) evidence clearly suggests that you are definitely onto something. (Brushing back dark curls) and no complaints here.

Jane (relaxing in Maura's embrace): Good glad we got that settled (yawning her body felt more relaxed then she could remember.) Stay with me….

Maura (pressing a kiss to Jane's forehead): Always (vowing that she would never leave her love, vowing to protect her with everything she had. No one was going to take this away. Watching as Jane relaxed in her sleep she closed her eyes blowing out the candles and settling next to Jane. Morrigan was right if done in love then there is nothing to fear and she wasn't a monster.)

Unbeknownst to them both the next few weeks would test that theory to its limits. For now, for now they were both safe and where they belonged.


End file.
